The Akatsuki's Shark
by Raixser
Summary: New student Kisame Hoshigaki befriends the religious rebel Hidan. Hidan convinces his new found friend to join the most notorious gang at Rin‘Negan Military Academy: the Akatsuki. For a while life is good at the school. Rated for Hidan's foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**Original Characters, Alternate Universe, Yaoi, swearing, school, possible OOCness (if so it is accidental), violence, maybe character death and OC pairings

**Pairings: **Kisame/OC Hidan/OC Kakuzu/OC Pein/Konan and eventual Kisame/Itachi

**Summary:** New student Kisame Hoshigaki befriends the religious rebel Hidan. Hidan convinces his new found friend to join the most notorious gang at Rin'Negan Military Academy: the Akatsuki. For a while life is good at the school. That is, until the students are called up to defend the city against an army of demons led by the traitor Orochimaru. With betrayals from within the students themselves will they be able to pull everything together in order to protect everyone and everything they have grown to cherish? Or will their efforts all be in vain?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, manga or the characters apart from the OCs. So please don't sue me I'm not getting any money out of writing this.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The two transfer students stood in the office while the headmistress explained to them about the rules of Rin'Negan Academy and the locations of a few places such as the sick bay. "Now, do either of you two have any questions? Kisame? Kantana?" she looked from one to the other and saw both brother and sister shake their heads. "Very well. Kotetsu will show you to your registration rooms. You will report there at the beginning of every day and after every lunch break without fail unless you have a genuinely valid excuse. When you get to the rooms your respective teachers will assign one of your fellow classmates to show you around until you can do so yourselves."

A man Kisame had noticed from the office just outside walked in. "Here's their room and locker numbers as well as their combinations. Kisame and Kantana already have their timetables so no need to worry about that. So I just need you to show them to their registration rooms. Can you do that Kotetsu? Or do I need to ask someone else?"

The man shook his head. "No I can do it. Okay follow me, you two." He added, motioning to the two siblings with his hand. They followed him obediently, Kantana deliberately keeping her eyes on her feet as she walked while Kisame took in his surroundings almost lazily. He'd have time to memorize it all later so there wasn't any great rush to do so.

He didn't really listen as Kotetsu told them that if either of them had any trouble that they could always come and speak to him in the office.

"It's fine… I don't think we'll need to." Kantana muttered just loud enough for the man to hear.

"Er… well I just though you should know that. Anyway here are your locker numbers and combinations. Just ask whoever's showing you around to take you to them first.

They passed the dining hall and a section of lockers before reaching the first destination. "Here we are: room 153. This is where you'll attend registration, Kisame." The elder sibling nodded and adjusted his shoulder-bag before gripping his sister's shoulder. Kantana nodded and gave his left arm an affectionate squeeze before Kotetsu led her away.

Kisame took a breath and entered the room. As soon as the door was opened the chattering students lowered their voices to curious whispers and all eyes focused on the odd-looking boy.

The teacher, an intimidating man with a scarred face looked over at him as well. "You'll be the new kid then. Go on introduce yourself."

He nodded once and faced the many pairs of curious eyes that were fixed upon him. One boy sitting at the back seemed particularly interested. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. I transferred here from Kirigakure. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." he said calmly.

"Alright then…Hidan Koyama! I want you to show Kisame the ropes."

The albino boy at the back with his white-silver hair slicked back merely grinned and shrugged. "Hey, no probs, man. I can do that."

"Hmph. The rest of you! Make him feel welcome. I know it's not something you're good at but at least _try_ and act like you're normal teenagers." The teacher turned to face Kisame once more. "Go sit next to Hidan." He jerked a finger in the albino's direction with an irritated grunt.

Kisame nodded and walked to the back of the classroom to take a seat beside his temporary guide. "Sooo you're from Kiri then? Had a few girlfriends from there. What's it like?" Hidan asked, arms folded behind his head as he balanced the chair on its back two legs. His pinkish red eyes boring right into Kisame as he waited for the transfer student's answer.

"Cold, wet and misty. Not much else to it." Kisame shrugged.

Hidan raised an eyebrow slightly. "Okay, man, I'll rephrase the damned question. What are the fucking chicks there like?" he grinned lecherously. "_All_ the juicy details. Don't leave one fucking thing out."

Mentally Kisame groaned. He'd been paired up with a perverted playboy with devilish good looks and a foul mouth. "Not really much to tell."

"Aw come _on_, man. Big? Small? Skinny? Curvy? Big tits? No ass? Gimme some fucking details!" Hidan lowered his chair into the position it was supposed to be in.

"Well for one thing they'd kick your ass for even asking me these questions. Maybe they'd even rip your balls off while they're at it. You know, for fun." Kisame smirked as Hidan's face paled more than usual. "Apart from that they're pretty average in terms of looks." he added casually as an after thought.

"That sucks!" Hidan groaned raising his legs to rest on the desk. "Hey, man. Lemme see your timetable." The white-haired boy held out a hand, palm raised upward. Kisame reached into his pocket and placed the piece of paper into Hidan's hand.

"Okay, cool. You got me in T.P and Interrogation." seeing the look of confusion on Kisame's face he added "That's technique practice. Thank Jashin most of the classes most of the fucking classes involve something _fun_ at this place." Hidan grinned and chuckled. "None of that maths science and art shit all those other schools put people through." he turned to face Kisame again. "So tell me, bud, what you lookin' forward to the most here? The classes? The no-homework policy? Or maybe you wanna score with some of the chicks?" His grin widened even more. "I tell ya, dude. This school's got some of the _hottest _chicks I've ever seen. And I've seen fuckin shit-loads of hot girls."

_Yep… definitely a playboy._ Kisame thought before obliging Hidan with an answer. He may as well be civil; after all they were stuck together for at least a week. "Dunno." he shrugged to show that he meant it. "But it'd be kinda hard to pick up a girl, looking like this." Kisame added bitterly.

Hidan laughed at this. "I dunno, man. The chicks here are fucking hot. That's for sure. But some of them have really goddamn fucked up minds. And besides you're not _completely_ fucking ugly." he replied teasingly.

"Thanks… I think." Kisame muttered just as the bell sounded.

"No problem dude! Now let's fucking get you to that damn locker so we can get started with this shitty tour." Hidan slapped the shark-like boy on the shoulder as he got to his feet.

_This's gonna be __**so**__ much fun…_Kisame sighed mentally and allowed Hidan to lead the way. Barely listening to his incessant chatter unless he was pointing out something important like where the bathrooms were.

"Alright your one's right here. The one containing all my shit's just down there." he indicated a locker about five or six doors away from Kisame's as the boy entered his combination and dropped off anything he didn't need. "Okay, c'mon it's interrogation first. You'll like Anko. She's one really fucked up bitch but damn if she ain't completely fucking sexy!"

* * *

A few days passed and Kisame found himself actually enjoying Hidan's company. He was crude and foul-mouthed and a real pain in the ass, it was true. But he was also a good laugh and great fun to hang around with.

The albino's friends seemed to be about as weird as he was as well. Kisame had only really met Kakuzu, who turned out to obsess about money as much as Hidan obsessed over girls and his devotion to the religion he was part of. And Hidan's (surprisingly long-term) girlfriend Kai. She was part of a large biker gang and was about the only person who seemed able to put Hidan in his place without any real effort. However Kisame had still to meet Hidan's other friends who, apparently, also formed a gang.

Kai, Hidan and Kakuzu had exchanged their MSN addresses with the student from Kirigakure so now they did a lot of chatting over the internet.

Which was what they were doing right now. Well Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu were. Kai had some things to do after school so she wouldn't be online for a while yet. These two could get into some of the most interesting arguments Kisame had ever witnessed. Honestly it was a wonder how they were still able to stand each other long enough to be best friends when they were constantly at each others' throats.

**Too sxc for u mere mortals says:** _Will u just shut the fuck up Kakuzu!!1!_

**All ur money belongs 2 me says: **_Not until u give me bck that 50 bucks u owe me!_

**Too sxc for u mere mortals says:** _WTFH?! It was only 39 u fucking bastard!_

**I lurk in ur bathtub says:** _lol brb guyz Tana's bck_

"Hey, Kisame." Kantana called as she entered the house.

"Hey, Tana. Where'd you go after school today anyway?"

"Just down the town today." she shrugged, sitting down next to her plder brother. "You talking to Hidan and Kakuzu again?" Kantana asked, peering over Kisame's shoulder at the laptop's screen. "When are ya gonna invite 'em over anyway? I ain't met either of 'em yet." she grinned while nudging him with her elbow.

"Maybe after I get to meet these four you keep hanging out with all the time." Kisame chuckled. "Especially this Kidomaru you keep talking about." he added teasingly. Kantana merely snorted.

"They asked me to join their group ya know. Well Tayuya did so it was more like 'you're in this group whether you like it or not you little shit'." she chuckled "Dunno if I wanna. The guys and Tayuya are alright. But their leader, Kimimaro, is a psycho." she frowned as she said his name.

"Sure he's not friends with Hidan or Kakuzu then?" Kisame grinned, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Watch it, bro. In case ya forgot _you're_ friends with them too. Anyway I'll get started on dinner. It's my turn tonight ain't it?"

Kisame shrugged an alright before going back to the online conversation. While he'd been talking to Kantana Kai had apparently logged on. The argument seemed to have stopped too.

**I lurk in ur bathtub says:** _Ok guys im bck_

**U r all idiots says:** _finally sum1 almost sane --_

**Too sxc for u mere mortals says:** _Aw c'mon babe u kno u fucking love me ; )_

**U r all idiots says:**_ Stop with the swearin already!_

**All ur money belongs to me says: **_As if Hidan ever listens to any1 except himself anyway --_

**Too sxc for u mere mortals says: **_Dude shut ur fucking mouth Kakuzu!_

**I lurk in ur bathtub says: **_XD_

**All ur money belongs 2 me says:** _O yeh Kisame remember we told u bout Akatsuki?_

**I lurk in ur bathtub says: **_Yeh?_

**Too sxc for u mere mortals says: **_Ur gna meet them 2moz i think leader's gna ask u 2 join up_

**U r all idiots says: **_I'll c u lot in the morning. Meetin up with my gang in a few_

_U r all idiots has signed off_

**Too sxc for u mere mortals says: **_Heh u can tell she really digs me ; )_

**All ur money belongs 2 me says: **_Cnt see y she's still with u... if i was Kai id have dropped u 2 yrs ago_

**Too sxc for u mere mortals says: **_Shut the fuck up!!_

_I lurk in ur bathtub has signed off_

"So... Pein wants to see me tomorrow..." Kisame muttered. This was big news. He may only have been going to Rin'Negan Academy for a few days but he knew about the leader of the gang known as 'Akatsuki'. He was considered to be among the strongest students at the school. Pein rarely had anything to do with anyone who wasn't a member of his gang unless it was to cause trouble.

The shark-like teenager had to admit he'd been curious. He'd wanted to meet his fellow student since finding out about his reputation.

And now Hidan thought Pein was going to ask him to join the Akatsuki. Him! Kisame Hoshigaki the freaky-looking new kid with the big sword made of scales. And the little sister who fell into the small group of students whose abilities lay in other areas than the standard jutsus. And the even smaller group who dealt specifically in hand-to-hand fighting and modern guns rather than swords or other bladed weapons.

Because of this Kisame didn't want to sit through another of Kakuzu and Hidan's petty arguments.

"Kisame! You wanting chips or roast potatoes tonight?!" Kantana called from the kitchen.

"Chips!" he called back receiving a 'gotcha!' from his younger sister. In his mind she had been lucky. She inherited their father's looks rather than their mother's shark-like features. Pale skin, dark silky hair and icy green eyes. She was still quite tall and slightly broad-shouldered. She even had more visible muscle on her than Kisame saw in most girls. But that wasn't enough to override her feminine curves. However much she denied it this did, in fact, give off a certain appeal to members of the opposite sex. Kisame knew this even if Kantana insisted that, in actual fact, she wasn't really all that attractive.

"Hey, Tana!"

"What?!" she poked her head out from behind the kitchen door questioningly.

"We'll get everyone over tomorrow after school overnight to hang out. So we can meet them all and I can start doing my protective older brother thing." he smirked as Kantana rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but if ya scare 'em off then I'll tell your new friends about the time we went to Sea World with ma and da to see Shamu." she waved the kitchen knife threateningly at Kisame before going back to getting their dinner ready.

* * *

"Kisame!" Hidan scowled as he clouted the shark-teen on the back of his head. "That was _not fucking_ cool, signing out on us without fucking saying anything first!"

"Sorry! I just needed to think and you two were gonna start another argument anyway." he held his hands up defensively.

"Whatever, man. You're just fucking lucky we're buds or you'd be my next sacrifice to Lord Jashin." Hidan grumbled. Kisame just grinned then looked at Kakuzu. This kid must have been in a lot of fights or, at least, accidents. Why else would he have all those stitches all over the place.

"When did Pein say we were to meet him?"

"Leader will be here in a few minutes." Kakuzu said casually leaning against his locker.

"Yeah, after he's done playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend." Hidan made a low wolf-whistle. "I'd seriously fuck her if she wasn't taken." he added only to end up giving a loud exclamation when Kakuzu hit him roughly across the back of his head.

"Need I remind you that you are lucky enough to still be in a relationship. I wouldn't push Kai's limits much further or she might actually leave you for good." he said through a glare. "I'm surprised she hasn't done so already with all the shit you put her through."

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!" Hidan growled. "So I cheated on her once, big fucking deal! Everything's cool now Kai's not gonna leave me! Just like everyone else she can't resist me! So just shut the fuck up!!"

"Hidan! Kakuzu! Cease your petty squabble this instant." growled a voice from just around the corner that made the two instantly shut up although they continued to glare menacingly at each other for a few moments. Kisame looked up just in time to see a group of seven students walk into view. He recognised a couple of them: Zetsu from his Interrogation class; Deidara from P.E. and Tobi who just seemed permanently attached to Zetsu's side. He hadn't seen any of the others before. "Now... you are Kisame Hoshigaki?" Pein asked turning to face the shark-like boy who could now see the insane number of piercings on his face and ears.

"I am." he nodded, confirming his answer.

"I've been hearing a lot about you from my sub-ordinates. They speak of your skill with that sword, Samehada, you weild. And your water jutsus are quite impressive according to what Deidara has told me." he stated, all the while pacing around Kisame. Close enough to make him feel uneasy. "Deidara has also mentioned your incredible stamina. There are not many - even at this academy - who can tire out Might Guy. And yet you, the new student from Kirigakure, managed to do so. In your first lesson with him, no less.

Pein came to a halt in front of Kisame taking a few steps back. "Needless to say, you have sparked my interest. As such I will give you a proposition: Fight against Kakuzu so that I may jusdge your ability for my self. And if I deem you worthy then you may join Akatsuki."

"Right now?" Kisame raised an eyebrow slightly. Now he was nervous. He hadn't expected to have to fight one of his new friends for a place in a gang. But he had to admit this was an opportunity that he did not want to miss.

Pein nodded. "This is the only period all of us have free. So what better time to check out a potential new member?" he questioned calmly in response, strange swirling boring straight up into Kisame's grey-white irisis.

"So let's do it, un!" Deidara grinned maniacally.

"This should turn out to be an interesting free period." a red-head who looked significantly younger than the rest hauled himself onto one of the raised benches that lined thewall of the empty gym after they arrived there. He was soon joined by the dark-haired boy with equally dark eyes and Deidara. The others also spread themselves out across the three various levels of benches.

Kakuzu calmly made his way to the middle of the hall, closely followed by Kisame who gripped Samehada's hilt as he toook it from his back.

"Kisame!" the shark boy looked up as Deidara called out his name. "You better not embarass me, un!"

"Start on the count of three. Thefight will end when one of you surrenders or I call ahalt to it myself." Pein explained calmly before looking at the blue-haired girl by his side. "Konan. Start the count."

She nodded. "Three... two... one... Begin!"

* * *

A/N: Okay my first Naruto fanfic on this site. Hope it doesn't suck too much and I'm keeping the characters personalities almost right. Alright so this story revolves around Kisame's point of view although I might occasionally shift to his little sister's or even Hidan's. By the way we all know that Hidan would be a player if he were in school, and we still love him anyway.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Reviews of all kinds are appreciated.

P.S: I want to warn you now quite often I can take quite a while in updating so if you plan on reading past the first chapter then please be patient with me, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:**Original Characters, Alternate Universe, Yaoi, swearing, school, possible OOCness (if so it is accidental), violence, maybe character death and OC pairings

**Pairings: **Kisame/OC Hidan/OC Kakuzu/OC Pein/Konan and eventual Kisame/Itachi

**Summary:** New student Kisame Hoshigaki befriends the religious rebel Hidan. Hidan convinces his new found friend to join the most notorious gang at Rin'Negan Military Academy: the Akatsuki. For a while life is good at the school. That is, until the students are called up to defend the city against an army of demons led by the traitor Orochimaru. With betrayals from within the students themselves will they be able to pull everything together in order to protect everyone and everything they have grown to cherish? Or will their efforts all be in vain?

* * *

Almost immediately numerous black threads burst forth from Kakuzu's body towards Kisame. Seeing that he had no time to dodge, the shark-like boy swung Samehada so that it batted away the bulk of the tentacle-like threads. His pointed teeth gritting against each other as some of them pierced the blue-grey flesh of his arms.

_So that's what those stitches are for..._

Tightening his grip on Samehada Kisame let out a weird growl like noise in his throat before charging through another onslaught of Kakuzu's black tentacle-thread-things. Swinging the large sword so that it collided with his friend's arm. On instinct he almost dragged the sword down for the scales to draw blood and start absorbing the chakra from Kakuzu's body. But this fight wasn't to the death and he didn't need to feel guilty about shredding up the other's arm afterwards.

"We want this stadium in one piece after the battle so hand-to-hand and weapons combat only!" Pein called from his perch on the highest up occupied bench.

"What?! Oh, c'mon, man! That takes away all of the fucking fun!" Hidan groaned from where he was sprawled out on his back with the buttons of his shirt completely undone.

"Do you really want to pay for the repairs if any of the equipment gets damaged?" Pein's eyes narrowed at Hidan who refused to actually respond- pouting like a child who wasn't getting his own way. "I didn't think so."

Meanwhile Kisame had managed to give Kakuzu a nasty looking bruise on his shoulder. Clearly visible as both had proceeded to discard their school shirts to avoid them getting ruined or sweaty; the gym wasn't very well air-conditioned. Kisame was also sporting a number of cuts from where Kakuzu's tentacles had pierced his flesh. Both teenagers seemed to really be getting into the fight despite the fact that they were supposedly friends. Kakuzu relentlessly lashing out at Kisame with his tentacles. Kisame dodging as many of them as he could while landing as many hits as possible on Kakuzu's body with the bandaged blade of Samehada. Both sending taunts and insults flying off their tongues, egging each other on into fighting just that little bit harder.

Kisame heard Deidara give a whoop of glee as a tentacle pierced his torso loud enough to make the strange-looking teenager cry out slightly from the pain. And then Hidan shouted a few profanities, among which there was probably a congratulations, as a particularly fierce blow sent Kakuzu skidding across the floor.

For a moment they both stood, panting heavily to regain much-needed oxygen into their lungs. Kisame grinning broadly at his friend while Kakuzu smiled back, both preparing to charge each other once again. Only to be stopped in their tracks when Pein's voice sounded through the stadium. "I've seen enough! Go and have a shower then return when you've gotten dressed to hear my decision." he declared, standing up to his full height in order to give himself more authority even though it wasn't needed. The authority in his voice was enough to convince anyone.

"What the fucking Hell?! This was _just_ getting good!! You can't end this now!" Hidan growled, pushing himself up into a sitting position, glaring at the gang's leader.

"Ya know... I think, for once, I agree with the albino. The fight _was_ just getting interestin' Pein." everyone turned to face the entrance to the gym. Leaning casually against the doorway , and grinning, was a girl about the same age as them with stormy grey eyes and short dark-red hair no longer than Hidan's thumbnail. Over her school shirt she wore an unbuttoned denim jacket which she had ripped the sleeves off of. And just visible on her collar bone was the edge of what seemed like a tribal tattoo, the rest of which was hidden by her shirt. "But I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances to see the guy fight, Hidan. So let him clean up and get dressed while he still has time. There's less than half the period to go so quit your whining."

"Shut up, bitch!" the Jashinist snarled.

"Calm down, already. You're giving me a headache." the black-haired pretty-boy who sat a little bit apart from everyone else said emotionlessly. His eyes never leaving Kisame and Kakuzu. "What are you doing here anyway, Suzume?"

"Had a free period. Kai mentioned you guys were having an initiation, so I figured I would come and check it out." she shrugged. "Glad I did, too. You put on a pretty good show, Shark. 'Specially once you got rid of that stupid shirt." Suzume added with a wink causing the large teenager to look away, unaware that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time. Or that his action had prompted a smirk to spread across her face. "Guess I'll be seein ya around then, Shark. And tell Kai thanks for the heads up. That was one of the best free periods I've had in a while." Raising her hand and waving it lazily in a farewell before she left.

Once Suzume was gone, Kisame and Kakuzu were sent off to the showers by Pein. The water splashed down over their bodies as both teenagers washed off their sweat and, mainly in Kisame's case, blood. "Suzume always seems to show up when we have an initiation and she always uses that damn free period excuse. It's a load of crap, I've heard her getting in trouble for skipping classes during these initiations." Kakuzu explained in exasperation. "If Hidan would keep his fat mouth shut we wouldn't need to put up with her just appearing like that." he added in a low grumble.

"Who is she anyway?" Kisame asked, "I've never seen her before, and she seemed to know you guys alright."

"Suzume's a member of Kai's biker-gang. I've heard her getting called Ridgeback a few times by the others. Anyway she's an odd one, mysterious as well. No-one really knows anything about her or what she does when she's not at school or with the gang. Why the sudden interest, Kisame?"

The shark-like teen shrugged. "Just curious. I mean I've never seen anyone who looks like that before ... and I figured since you and Hidan seem to know her..."

Kakuzu chuckled. "You do know you were practically oggling her earlier, right?" a smirk passed over his face when Kisame protested wildly, his face even darkening a little. He clapped the other's shoulder good-naturedly. "Just so you know, she never took her eyes off you dring the fight. Now c'mon and get dressed before Pein gets impatient and sends Zetsu to come and get us." he added casually, switching off his shower and leaving to dry himself off and pull his clothes back on. Kisame was soon doing the same thing, trying not to slip on the wet floor as he did so.

He grabbed Samehada from where it was propped up in a corner and they both headed back into the gym.

"Finally! What were you two doing in there? Giving each other hand-jobs, un?" Deidara teased, grinning widely as he worked a greyish lump of... stuff between his hands, watching Kakuzu and Kisame as he did. "Itachi was about to come and Mangekyou your asses to get you out here." he added, grin shifting into a smirk.

"Shut up, Deidara." the red-haired boy sighed. "And keep your perverted little mind out of the gutter for once in your uncultured life."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Master Sasori." the blond said unconvincingly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Will both of you shut up and let Leader speak!" Zetsu snapped, speaking up for the first time since he had showed up with everyone else.

"Thank you, Zetsu." Pein nodded and stood up once more. Then he turned his odd spiral-gaze towards Kisame. "I must say that I was impressed - not only by your skills in combat but also - by your incredible restraint brought on by loyalty towards Kakuzu which has taken such a short amount of time to take root. Both are extremely useful traits and I would hope that in the near future you will developp a similar for the rest of us in Akatsuki." he said calmly. "Our youngest member, Itachi Uchiha, is in need of a partner within our organization with which to work. Hidan already has Kakuzu. Zets has Tobi. Konan is my own partner. And, of course, Sasori has been partnered up with Deidara." in one graceful movement Pein jumped down in front of Kisame. "I would like to ask you - Kisame Hoshigaki - to be Itachi's partner. Do you accept?"

Kisame looked up at the black haired boy that he now knew to be Itachi Uchiha. His fmily was well-known even back in Kiri. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to object to Pein's proposal. "Yes. I do."

Hidan whooped and jumped up to his feet. "Fuck yeah!"

"Now the only thing left to decide is whose house are we gonna celebrate at, yeah!" Deidara grinned. Almost immediately the boy in the orange mask started jumping up and down, waving his arms around in a way that reminded Kisame of a little kid shouting 'Pick me! Pick me!'

"Tobi thinks we should go to Kisame's!! Tobi wants to meet Kisame's family!" he practically yelled excitedly, clapping his hands together until Zetsu calmly pulled him back down into a sitting position without a word.

"Well, Kisame? Is it settled?" Sasori questioed, head tilting slightly as he asked. His surprisingly lifeless brown eyes seeming to bore straight into his like a drill.

Kisame didn't answer for a moment. "There shouldn't be a problem with that. As long as you guys don't mind my sister having friends over as well. We kinda agreed to both have our friends over tonight because it gets lonely with just the two of us around." he told them with a grin. He couldn't believe that he'd actually been accepted into the Akatsuki! And for the first time in years he and Kantana were going to have a good time hanging out with their friends.

"And when the fuck were you planning on telling me and 'Kuzu about this you piece of shit?!" Hidan shouted irritatedly.

"Uh, about now?"

* * *

A/N: Okay that took a lot longer than it should've done. But anyway This is one of my first attempts at a fight scene so go easy on me, 'kay? And yes I know that Suzume doesn't exactly sound like a girl but I've wanted to do a character that looks like her for a while so meh, she might grow her hair longer though later on but who knows.

Hope you guys enjoyed it and as usual any form of a review is welcome!


End file.
